An ion to be measured in a sample can be quantified by bringing an ion selective electrode (ISE) into contact with a sample liquid in a detection unit and measuring a potential difference between the ISE and a reference electrode. Due to the simplicity, the ISE is widely used in the field of analysis. Particularly, a flow ion selective electrode is provided with a detection unit in a flow path through which the sample liquid flows, and ion concentrations of a plurality of samples can be qualified continuously.
Therefore, a flow electrolyte concentration measurement device mounted with the flow ion selective electrode is mounted on a biochemical automatic analysis device or the like in which an electrolyte concentration of a specimen such as serum or urine is analyzed with high accuracy and high throughput.
The flow electrolyte concentration measurement device is mounted with a plurality of ion selective electrodes (ISE) corresponding to ions to be detected in order to simultaneously analyze a plurality of ions (sodium ions, potassium ions, calcium ions, chloride ions or the like) in general. Generally, these electrodes are consumables, for example, they are replaced with new electrodes when reaching a service life of two or three months or thousands of tests.
In addition, several types of reagents are constantly used in the electrolyte concentration measurement device to ensure accuracy of analytical values. Although the types of reagents to be used vary depending on a device configuration, the reagents include, for example, an internal standard liquid flowing before and after a specimen analysis, a diluent diluting the specimen, a reference electrode liquid or the like.
When the device is started up or electrodes thereof are replaced, the electrolyte concentration measurement device performs calibration using a standard liquid with a known concentration and creates a calibration curve. In addition, the calibration is also implemented when a reagent bottle is replaced or replenished.
Patent Literature 1 describes a management system that confirms reagent degradation due to a replenishment of the reagent, and an input error of a standard liquid concentration value, and gives a warning.
In addition, Patent Literature 2 describes a reagent adjustment device that adjusts a reagent having a concentration with high accuracy.